Take the Scars with Pride
by sr.michaelbucket
Summary: (contains slash) Point Man regains control at a cost
1. Chapter 1

He sat hunched on his hands and knees, hacking up what was left of the flesh in his stomach. A bitter, iron-like taste lingered in Point Man's mouth. He hadn't the slightest idea where he had consumed the flesh nor did he know where he was or when. He was in a city, that was obvious, and he was in an alley way, drowned out by the deafening wailing of police cruisers as they passed on the main road before him. He lay in the shadows of a night's cloaking mist and watched with ill eyes as people paid him no mind. They couldn't see him nor the mess he had just exhumed from his stomach. "You'd learn to tolerate such foods if you'd listen to me every now and again, brother..." Point Man turned to look at Paxton with a loan moan. "I'm sorry, if that's what you want me to say. You gained control of your body, though, which is an achievement I have never witnessed. You should be proud of yourself." It took Point Man a second to realize that Paxton was holding the baby, who squirmed restlessly. The older man would have reached for her to steady the child, but Fettel had it taken care of. He began to hum their mother lullaby in the child's ear and nuzzle her softly. He was a cold, psychotic man, but, admiringly good with their new sister.

Point Man stood and snatched the girl from Fettel with one hand, cradling her lightly, and punching Fettel with the other. Paxton fell with a loud groan, hitting the asphalt and knocking his head against it. Blood seeped from the wound and the man clutched it, blood pooling out from between his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

As Point Man carried on alone, Paxton left far in his wake (perhaps not for long), people eyed him strangely. some with disgust and others with just a tilted head and risen brow. He turned off the street and into a small space between two complexes. He pushed his back against one wall and watched people pass him by, no longer glaring his way. This was the gang area of Fairport. There were, perhaps, about sixteen different "organizations" that patrolled the one area alone and each marked their placement by painting different symbols on walls and side walks. The Platinum Hang men put a large stick figure hanging from a noose and The Port Queens (Not actual women, strangely) sprayed a drop of water with a crown, for example. Point Man glanced over the walls for a sign and, behold, there was. It was a Lion's severed paw with it's claws out-stretched.

Point Man breathed a sigh of relief. This was the Cadaver Matron's place. They were a non-violent group that aimed to restrict rivalry from other gangs instead of attacking and stealing from innocents. There was no doubt that Point man wouldn't have any trouble with the Platinum or Port Queens, but with his little sister under arm, he didn't want to bother with any fighting. "I wouldn't be fooled by this mark, brother..." Paxton breathed. "The Port Queens own this area now. They are all around you, as well. They want the baby. You'd best take her far from here..." Point Man had half a mind to ignore him, but there was a slight risk. He took off out of the space and walked stiffly down the street to a complex that served as a Motel. He had little money, if that be about twelve dollars, but hoped fore a merciful person running the establishment, may fate favor the bold.

There was a woman at the counter, reading in a tabloid and almost to the last article. She saw the baby in Point Man's arms and straitened. "This isn't the best place for a child, Sir," she sighed. Point Man shrugged. "No place else to go?"

"We have nothing at all, miss." It was Paxton who answered. Point Man was about to roll his eyes when the Woman actually responded to Fettel.

"Shame when you have a baby with you. What in God's name are you three doing here?"

"We haven't the slightest, but if you'd be so kind as to just lend us a room for the night, that would be nice." The girl laughed.

"It's been a long time since some honest people came in here. Almost always people ignore the front door and sneak into the rooms via the windows. You won't survive here for more than three hours if I don't give you one, though. How much money do you have?" Point Man reached into his pocket and pulled out all the money he had with him. It wasn't even a minor amount for a room, but the woman seemed pleased enough that she was getting paid at all. She bent under the counter and pulled a key. She handed it to Point man with a smile. "Just for the night. If you find anyone in there, come tell me. I have ways of clearing the place out." She put a hand on the pistol that lay on her hip with a smile. Point Man nodded and headed up the stair case to find the room. Paxton fallowed slowly. When they were out of ear shot of the girl, Paxton smiled.

"I bet you're wondering how I could talk to her." Point Man glanced back for only a moment. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not glowing and I can bleed. What does that tell you?" There was but one explanation to that. Paxton was alive. Point man shook his head and plunged the key into the room's lock. With a low moan of protest, the door inched open, revealing a neat, un-tampered with, room with two queen sized beds. "The child can have one bed, you have the other. I'll sleep in the arm chair." Paxton walked to the recliner and curled with his legs over one arm rest and his back against the other. It didn't look the least bit comfortable. Point Man stared at his younger brother for a moment before laying their sister on the bed and walking to the other. It was an unpleasant, filth ridden, stain boring, shabby place, but nothing to terrible since the past nine month of Point Man's life had been spent sleeping in a prison cell with no mattress or in an adobe house on the floor prior to his capture. He wasn't about the protest sleeping in a somewhat normal bed.

Just as the soldier came to close his eyes, there was a slight creek. Then a loud fumble. Point Man's eyes shot open, but he only saw Paxton sitting on the floor, dazed as he sat in the remains of the arm chair. "Brilliant..." he grumbled, curling up into a ball on the floor. Point man sighed and got up from the bed. he grabbed Paxton's wrist and sat him down on the other side of the bed, closer to the wall. He laid down at Fettel's side, facing the other man out of distrust. Paxton cared not for trust so he just turned over and curled his head into the pillow with a sigh and, soon, light breaths that signified his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As the morning sun broke out from over the building peaks and through the curtains of the Motel window, Point Man moaned and rolled over, covering his face with the blanket. There was another moan from a space next to him and the quilt was yanked back over the other who shared his bed. Point Man sighed and stood to look about the room. His sister sat awake, but oddly quiet with bright eyes locked on her eldest brother. Her bright grey eyes were identical to her fathers, so full of an unbreakable will and an even more so spirit. She also shared many of her father's strong facial features. She gave a coo and reached out her tubby arms for her brother. She was already very smart. Point Man picked her up and raised her up. He, then brought her closer and nuzzled her softly. Placing her on his shoulder, he turned to find Paxton staring at him with a broad grin. "So," he said, "You aren't as heartless as I first thought."

'_unlike you,_' Point Man thought with a growl. Fettel stood up and walked rather close to his older bother. There was still a lingering question to be answered.

"Why did you let me come with you? If I know you well enough, you would have left my lying on the floor last night or even in the hotel lobby with a gash in my skull. Why didn't you?" Point Man only turned to walk out the door. As the wooden frame creaked, Paxton slammed it back. "You know I can hear your thoughts, brother. You have little reason not to answer me."

'_What if I don't have an answer? Do I have to justify everything for you?_'

"When it's not in your norm, yes."

'_I don't know why, okay. If you would rather me kill you now and spare myself a headache, I will._'

"I don't doubt it." Fettel patted his brother on the cheek and passed by him to the window, watching his brother for a moment with lustrous eyes. Point Man's own eyes fallowed Paxton. Soon, though, he found those eyes straying lower onto Fettel's body. Point Man jerked his head back to the door and shook it with clenched eyes. He heard a laugh, but didn't turn back to look. "It's hard to control such impulses, isn't it? Don't worry, though, brother," Fettel walked back to Point Man and put a hand on his chest, careful not to touch the baby, "It's human nature to be a little...," Fettel swirled his finger in circles on his brother's sweater, "...Curious." The hardness in Point Man's eyes was, for a short moment, replaced with a soft wanting sort of look. A lustful, hungry want. "But," Fettel opened the door and stood in the frame, looking back over his shoulder, "You can indulge in said curiosity later, perhaps ."

When Paxton was out of sight, Point Man scolded himself and shook his head vigorously. A strand of hair dangled down where the baby could reach it and she tugged on his rather hard, locking one of her fingers in a filthy tangle. Point Man winced and pulled the hand away. The day ahead was already cursed with agony.


	4. Chapter 4

Point Man couldn't say he didn't mind walking behind Fettel most of the day. He kept "occupied" after all. Every now and again the child would coo rather loudly and Paxton would look back and Point Man up in the nick of time to meet his brother's eyes. Fettel smiled at him deviously and looked onward as if he knew what Point Man was doing. Most likely, he did. Point Man didn't care. Paxton didn't seem to mind the attention. It felt strange, though, in the older man's mind and even more so his body. Fettel was his brother and it came off as wrong, but feeling wise, it seemed alright. Paxton came to an abrupt stop and turned sharply into an alley with a slight back-glance. Point Man looked down the stretch of small space and seemed to have lost sight of the younger man. "_I'm going crazy,_" he thought, "_First I don't kill that prick and now I'm fallowing him around trying to keep an eye on him. Who am I, his baby_ sitter?" He looked down at the baby. "_Well, I'm __**someone's**_" Point man took the turn into the confined walkway and found himself being slammed against a wall. The baby let out a short cry, but quieted at Fettel's touch. The younger psychic turned his attention from the baby to his older brother and smiled.

"I think now classifies as later, don't you?"

Point Man snarled, baring surprisingly white teeth.

"Don't be so cross with me, brother. After all, you want this, too, if i do recall correctly." Their faces were so close that Paxton's lips brushed Point Man's, though not locking together. He could feel the older man's facial hair tickle his chin as his nose brushed over his brother's. There was no stopping the blush that washed over both their faces. There was a slight urge to shove Fettel back, but that urge was equally matched, grappling with the secret want that seemed to be no longer a secret. Paxton pressed his hand to his brother's cheek and came closer, locking eyes and bringing his lips close as if to kiss the other. Fettel then, as abruptly as ever, pushed off his brother and walked back onto the street, turning the corner and dissipating, it seemed, out of sight. Point Man just stared at the spot on the sidewalk where the other man had once been.

He then, as he hadn't ever done, smiled just as deviously as Paxton ever could. "_You're not the only one who likes to play games, Paxton_."


	5. Chapter 5

Day passed quickly as they finally made it out of the gang areas. Both the men were most certainly relieved; Point Man's shoulders had obviously slumped to a more relaxed posture. They now sat on the pier, looking out into Fairport harbor as the final streams of the sun sunk into the silhouette of the buildings. There were some still toppled, yet people poured in more numbers than ever before. Perhaps they found some pleasure in seeing the cursed city in ruin. Paxton sat with his back leaned against his brother's shoulder, one leg swinging freely over the water's surface and the other on the pier with one hand grasping the knee firmly. There had been a drug store earlier in the rout where they had collected some baby food from for the child. They had to steal it, but what did it matter when they had the welfare of their sister to worry about? The store clerk surly didn't notice. Paxton made a good distraction. He later boasted about his cunning. "I can even knock _you_ off your feet," he had bragged. Strangely enough, he was happy to just sit in silence looking on at what was left of their day in that moment. It came as a welcome shock for his brother. "What, partake, shall we do next?" asked Fettel. Just then, a small squad of helicopters buffeted overhead, en-rout to the city. Paxton's face became grave. "What do you want to bet their looking for you and the baby?" Point Man just stared with hardened eyes at the three choppers as they whirred past. "We have a few options, I'd say," Fettel started, "We can go back to Fairport and risk capture, we can turn back and fight through gangs, or we can go to some other place entirely. New Mexico didn't work out so well for you, I'm afraid. Perhaps we can go to South America. Their officials will let us board a plane, if we're in the right area. Europe or Asia would be a good choice. Maybe somewhere that doesn't have good ties with the U.S. We'll never be safe until we're as far from Fairport as we can manage."

Point Man had to agree with Fettel there. The real question was how to get to South America.

"We can steal a car. I know how to hot wire."

Point Man tilted his head.

"Don't ask. Just go along for the ride."

Point Man couldn't even begin to fathom where Paxton had learned such a skill, but he didn't bother with the "how" so much as he did other things. Where they'd get a vehicle deemed the most out-front question at the time being.

"Have you come up with a name for her yet?" The question was out of the blue. "For the baby."

Point man shook his head.

"I, personally, think that we should name her something close to her fathers' name. What was it...? Michael! Yes that was it. She's a girl so maybe, Michell, or Mika?"

"_I like Mackenzie." _Fettel sat and thought about the name and then nodded.

"Very pretty," he finally choked.


	6. Chapter 6

Fettel glared out the window of the building. They had been lucky to find a building that lay dormant and still had working facilities. Cold showers didn't bother either man, but Mackenzie had issues with it, to say they least. There was a crescent moon that bore down through the window, giving what little light was needed to see around the room. Point Man watched the other as he lay Mackenzie to sleep in a small cot mad up of blankets and pillows in a laundry basket that had been lying about. Paxton seemed to be rather dazed and off track. Perhaps thinking. When Mackenzie was snuggled into her make-shift crib, Point Man approached his brother and put an arm around his hip. Fettel didn't even acknowledge him. "_It won't be any fun if you're not going to play along,_" Point Man grumbled out in his mind with a sort of devious glint in his eyes. Fettel needed a taste of his own medicine. The younger Psychic turned with a surprised expression.

"You actually want to play? I don't know, you seem too **serious**." Fettel said the last word as if her were talking to a small child.

"_Oh, I don't intend to have fun with you. These are _my_ kind of games..._"

Paxton smiled. "Is that so? Well, we have to take turns brother. I never finished _my_ game. It's only fare to let me play a little longer..." Paxton shoved Point Man onto the bed, settling himself in the older man's lap. It was expected that the first thing Paxton went for was the belt. He unhooked it from the loop and exposed the button and zipper of his brother's cargo pants. Point Man didn't look the slightest bit amused nor did he have that lust in his eyes. He was angry that he was allowing Fettel to have his way with him and being too curious about the affair to stop him. His body loved it, though. Every time Fettel shifted in the other's lap, Point Man's swollen member sent a shock of pleasure through his body. Paxton unbuttoned the cargo pants and slid the zipper down slowly, leaving his brother's penis almost completely exposed, save for the last thin sheet of fabric. The younger man's attention turned to the sweater. He slid his hand under the fabric and felt over the abdomen. Bristly hairs tickled Paxton's fingertips. His brother had quite an abundance of bodily hair over his chest and, no doubt, over other parts of his body yet to be explored. "Just how I like it..." Paxton breathed. The younger sat up and unzipped his leather jacket. He removed a thin, black, undershirt, reveling a hard, smooth, finely toned body. Point Man hadn't ever noticed it, but Fettel was as close to his opposite as he could get. Point Man was gruff, hairy, and, most often, ill tempered; Fettel, on the other hand, was clean, shaven, and could keep calm in the most dire situations, though having a slight temper of his own.

Fettel leaned down, pressing his lips to the other's with a soft chuckle that was muffled. The older of the two felt as though his world was upside down. He had hated his brother only such a short while ago, yet, now he lay in bed with the man on the verge of sexual intercourse. Fettel took his right hand and began to stroke his brother's throb through the fabric, smiling to himself as he heard his brother give soft moans and sighs. Point Man's right arm was around the other, holding his hip tight. He soon found his lips slipped down to Paxton's neck. He licked the soft skin and gave gentle bites along his flesh. Fettel sighed happily at the sensation.

Just as Point Man was to reach a high point in the night, Paxton shoved off of him and laid himself down next to the other. He yawned and looked at his brother with tired eyes. "Perhaps we can continue this when I'm not so sleep deprived," he breathed. Point Man was fuming on the inside, but, outside, he could accept the fact that his brother needed sleep. Paxton turned over and breathed a soft sigh. Point Man put an arm over him and nuzzled into his neck. They both fell into a dreamless sleep, lulled by one one another's breathing and the rise and fall of their chests at every breath.

"_What have you done to my head?_" Point Man thought before sinking into the darkness of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a blunt slam into the wooden door that seemed to give the indication it was to smash inward at any giving time. Paxton turned over with an utterly exhausted expression. Point Man was still asleep, but Mackenzie was crying. "Brother," Paxton urged as he shook the older man vigorously. He didn't even react. "Brother, wake up!" Point Man's right eye came ajar and he stared at the other with a sigh, but when he heard the sounds from outside the room, he jumped to his feet. He zipped and buttoned his pants and re-buckled his belt. He threw on his boots and just tucked the laces into them to save time. Fettel threw on his under shirt and jacket, picking up their little sister and quieting her.

"You are being taken into custody," one called from the other side of the door, "You have 20 seconds to comply with us or we'll resort to using lethal force!" Point Man swung himself out the window and landed on the crouching position on the sidewalk. There was an Armacham A.P.C. parked on the street. Fettel fallowed suit and landed in a similar position, but not able to use his hands to steady himself, stumbled. Point Man caught him and hauled him to his feet.

"Maybe we don't need to steal a car. We have a legitimate vehicle right here." Paxton handed Mackenzie to the older man and walked into the A.P.C. holding area. To his surprise, there was a man in there that appeared to be taken hostage. He wore a similar type of cargo pants as Point Man with black armor that resembled Michael Becket's. His skin was somewhat dark. Perhaps he was Hispanic. Paxton let the man be and walked up behind the driver, taking hold of his skull and twisting it until he heard a satisfying snap. With a big heave, Fettel tossed out the driver and closed the hatch of the vehicle once his siblings were inside. He took Mackenzie and let his brother have the wheel. "Make haste, they'll be able to tell us apart from the other Armacham patrols if we're not far enough from the vicinity."

(Later)

The hostage seemed rather quiet. He was a calm man, it appeared. Fettel took the blind fold off of him and met dark eyes that glared at him with a strange tinge of spirit that most broken men didn't have. Perhaps he wasn't broken at all. "Who are you?" Fettel asked. The man straitened.

"Are you Replica?" asked the soldier. It came as a shock.

"No, I'm not. But, I'm who once commanded their forces. After my death, well, it seemed rather difficult to take control of anything anymore."

"Death... So you're like Alma..." Another fact that the man knew that aroused suspicion.

"I ask you again, not as your enemy: Who are you?"

"Manuel Morals. Everyone calls me Manny."

"Are you in any way connected to a man named Michael Becket?" asked Fettel.

Manny nodded. "I was on the same squad as him. I was the A.P.C. driver and saw him off at Still Island. I was taken into Armacham custody soon after. Did Mike make it?"

"He escaped Still Island with Armacham assistance, but later died as their prisoner soon before his daughter was born. Don't ask." Fettel showed Mackenzie to the Hispanic.

"I won't. I already know how she got here."


	8. Chapter 8

The group found little trouble in hiding among the Armacham patrols in Fairport. They needed a miracle, though, if Point Man and Fettel wished to leave the country. They had narrowly passed up the security check-point the first go-round and a second time could be pushing their luck. As Manny took the wheel, taking them to God knows where (He'd mentioned a small hideout somewhere in the city), Paxton sat with his head against his brother's shoulder, breathing softly but awake. Point Man felt the strong urge to push him off. Where had his mind gone? He was actually letting his body want the sort of attention that one man would rather take from a woman but having it be from his own brother. He remembered hating Fettel, despising his jokes and games like a cat did water. He found a long burning flame of pure hatred and seething aggravation extinguished at the slightest touch, the smallest glance, from Paxton. Point Man's brain was trying to tell him to hate the other, but his body, his emotions of which he had recently found, wouldn't let Point Man hold even a petty grudge to Paxton; and Paxton knew it. He used it. He played tormenting games that ripped at Point Man self control bit-by-bit. He'd, hopefully, realize when his older brother was at width's end. If not, he'd find himself, literally, being forced into the thing he'd been avoiding: Sex. What Fettel had to gain from the teasing and games, Point Man could only guess to be satisfaction for being able to knock the older man down and spin him until he couldn't comprehend left from right. Romance was still a mystery to Point Man. Paxton seemed to still be exploring it himself, him not knowing much about gentle affections and being more physical when he wanted attention from Point Man, but he seemed to have a better understanding than his older brother did. Now Fettel lay gently breathing, arms around just his brother's right. There was a sick feeling in the soldier's stomach that Fettel was thinking about him in certain ways that deemed undesirable at the moment.

To think that his brother was having fantasies about him was just a sick feeling, but when he made those thoughts breath life, Point Man had no objections. It was a turned-around world right now. Paxton's eyes opened and he smiled with a devious glint. "_What's wrong, brother?_" he asked in his head so that Manny couldn't hear him. Point Man refused to answer and pulled his arm free of Fettel's grip, placing it on the baby as to comfort her. Paxton sighed. "_Why must you refuse your desires? I know you want this as much as I do..._"

"_If you wanted it, you'd actually do it and not just play with me to get me riled up just so you can watch me get pissed when you don't go through with it._"

"_I was trying to take it slow, but if you really want it, brother, I'd be all too happy to comply with whatever you want._" Fettel leaned close to his brother's ear. "I'm yours," he whispered, sitting back, but keeping a finger on his bother's crotch, running it up and down the erecting member.

"_And we can do what I want,_" Point Man grabbed Fettel's hand with his free one, "_But later. We have other things to worry about._"


	9. Chapter 9

The old apartment that Manny was able to find wasn't exactly safe. It wasn't secure either, but neither the Hispanic nor Fettel had any issues with it, which was odd. What wasn't, and was rather expected, was that Manny refused to sleep in the same room as the group of psychics. He didn't trust even little Mackenzie; therefore, Manny apt to sleep on an old futon on the living space, leaving the back bedroom to the brothers and their young sister. Mackenzie, once again, was laid in a laundry basket with some blankets to rest on and a pillow. When the child seemed to be asleep, Paxton approached his brother, standing behind him with his chin rested on the older man's shoulder and arms around his waist. "Are you in a better mood, brother?" he asked. Point Man turned with a tired sigh.

"_Yeah, and it isn't any good mood to play your games..._"

"But it's better?"

Point Man sighed once more, "_Yes, I'm in a better mood._" Paxton smiled softly and let go of the other, curling up in the bed.

"I'm tired myself. In no shape to play, I'm afraid, but if there's anything less strenuous we can do, I wouldn't mind."

"_Less strenuous? Like what?_"

"Ever heard of cuddling?" Paxton mused.

"_You never came across as the cuddly type._" Fettel laughed softly and turned over with his back to his brother.

"I'm not. I was just giving an example."

"_Right... Well, if I wake up and find you latched onto me, someone's going to get hurt._" Paxton laughed again and laid his head down on his brother's chest, looking at him with droopy eyes. There were dark bags around the undersides of them, but those had been there fro quite a while.

"I don't doubt that for one second." Paxton drifted off with soft breaths. Point Man let a small grin creep across his lips. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Paxton's head.

"_When have you ever? It's no fun when you don't call my bluff._" Fettel let one eye come ajar.

"So you were bluffing?"

"_Why do you care?_"

"I don't." he closed his eye again and let a soft shadow of sleep cloud his thoughts with dreams of God knows what. Paxton's mind was an enigma and there was no telling what thoughts went through that maze of a brain at any given time. It seemed that maybe it was even a difficulty for even Alma to predict was the younger psychic was thinking and when he was thinking it. A dream about Point Man wouldn't be surprising and one of hell and destruction even more so; but, when Paxton began to quiver under his brother's arm, Point Man was genuinely surprised, but reacted appropriately for what the situation looked like. He tightened his hold on Fettel, bringing him closer into a sort of hug. One could even say it was like cuddling, perhaps. The shaking stopped abruptly and Paxton settled back into a soft slumber.

"_You little twerp._" a soft smile crept along Fettel lips and he nuzzled into his brother's chest.


	10. Chapter 10

When first light came the next morning, Point Man awoke to find Paxton awake and staring out the bedroom window. The look in his eyes was unmistakable: rage. "I thought I got rid of you," he mumbled to himself, "I thought I ended that torment you've had gripping my mind. I thought I ended you shoving your pain and agony into my head and now, right when I thought it was all over you rear your ugly head!" He slammed his fist into the glass, leaving a streaking web of cracks across it. Point Man stood up and and put his hands on Fettel's shoulders, trying to calm him, but doing little more than heighten his anger. "Why can't she die? Why can't she leave me be? I can't have a moment's peace without her whispers screaming in my head!" He hit the window again, this time shattering it and sending the shards scattering across the sidewalk. Point Man grabbed Fettel's hands to stop him from making any further racket. The other psychic seemed to be on the verge of a break down. "I want her gone!" Paxton yanked his hands away, falling to his knees with blurred eyes from the bitter tears. For a time, Point Man was unaware that Paxton _could _cry. The man seemed a brick wall. He had no emotion other than his slight temper and cared not for anyone (besides Point Man anyway.) And now, before his brother, and now Manny, he was sobbing uncontrollably in a fit of emotion. In a fit of pain. "What do you have to gain from tormenting me, mother?" he screamed, breaths shaken with sobs. Point Man hoisted his brother up and held him tightly in his grasp, having the younger man bury his face in Point Man's sweater to prevent any more un-muffled yelling. "You're the only good person in our family, brother. You're the only one that deserves to live..."

"_Pax, what in God's name has gotten into you?_"

"Her... She's in my head! I thought I killed her; got rid of her, but now she's back and ripping me apart bit-by-bit!"

Point Man gave Fettel a stern pop to the back of the head, "_Stop! Get a grip or so_ _help me_..."

"You'll kill me? I'd actually like that!"

The older man moaned and yanked Fettel into a forceful kiss. Manny found the common sense to leave the room at that point. Paxton's hands held fast to his brother's sweater, his eyes wide open. It was an unexpected gesture and, therefor, able to make Fettel's head spin sky high. They broke apart with both their hands shaking and hearts beating in their ears. Point Man smiled and pulled Paxton back into the kiss, Fettel seemingly much calmer than before. His deviousness soon got the best of him and he found the opportunity to slip his tongue through his brother's lips. The other didn't oppose. Fettel's hands moved over the back of his brother's head, stroking his head and twisting his fingers through the tangles. Point Man's hands seemed to linger over Paxton's hips. When they broke apart a second time, they were both smiling. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Fettel breathed, laying his head against his brother's chest. He was immediately pushed back.

"_You don't._" The smiles on both their faces seemed to melt away, Fettel's eyes going wide. "_Pax, this is all sexual. None of this is love; not in the least. Wake up! You just see me as a little play thing that's here for your pleasure and nothing more. You hated me as a man, as a brother, and you can't possibly expect me to believe you truly love me as something more than what we really are. And I sure as hell know for a fact that I don't love you._" Point Man hated every word that came from his mouth. Something deep inside him told him, begged him, to take it back when he saw the pain in his brother's eyes. Paxton clenched them shut and backed against the wall, sliding down it, face covered by his hands.

"Than get the hell away from me." The words took Point Man by surprise, "You're no man, you're not my brother; in my mind, you don't even exist. At least I can get rid of one of you..." Point Man backed away slowly, heading for the door, dreading every step. Paxton's mind was screaming for him to stop the other, but he ignored it as best as he could. '_you're not like her' _he told himself, '_you won't turn into a monster because he rejected you. you're not like her. It's just like he said... you don't love him.' _


	11. Chapter 11

When Point Man came into the living area, Manny was sorting through the cabinets in the kitchen. At Point Man's sudden appearance, he looked. "Everything okay between you and your boyfriend?" Point Man gave the Hispanic a scolding glare and walked over to the window that looked out on the street. "Okay... I guess it's not my place to ask." He went back to sorting through the remains of what the former owners had left. There had been a few knives, some forks, three spoons, and a jug of spoiled milk. Nothing very useful unless someone were to count the knives as weapons, but a gun would be better against a military-funded organization. Paxton walked out and sat down on an old sofa, holding little Mackenzie with humming his mother's lullaby to her.

"_Paxton..._" Point Man didn't look away from the window. He watched as quite a few people stopped to look at the shattered glass on the sidewalk. "_I'm sorry if I was a little too harsh._"

"_Don't be. I like pain. Especially emotional pain. I love that sick feeling I get when my heart sinks into my stomach and just completely stops._"

"_You're acting like a child!_" Fettel put Mackenzie down on the couch and stormed out the door of the apartment, slamming it back as he left. Point Man turned and bolted after him. He caught up just as Fettel was about the walk out of the lobby. "_What are you_ doing?" Point Man grabbed the other and yanked him around so he was looking at him. Fettel didn't say anything and tried to turn back around. "_Paxton, I know what I said to you must have hurt, but it was all true. This isn't love. It never was!_"

"Maybe not for you but is was for me!" Paxton yanked his hands away, tears streaming from his eyes. This behavior was so unlike him that Point Man was utterly blown back. "I kept you safe! I cared about you! If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead! Why else would I still bother to keep by your side after you shot me! You may not love me, but you have no right to tell me that I don't love you." The younger man turned to walk out onto the street.

"_Where do you think you're going?_"

"No where, I just-" Fettel sighed and pressed his head against the glass of the lobby door, "I just need to calm down, brother. I'll be fine. Don't worry. Not that you ever did, but..."

"_Of coarse I worry about you. I just don't- I don't-_"

"I know..." Fettel pushed out the door and, with a sharp turn, was out of sight. Point man sighed and sat himself down in a chair.

"_You lied to him, _" came a soft, childlike whisper. Point Man looked about the lobby, but found not a soul. "_And you've been lying to yourself. You love him. you know you do..._" It was Alma. She was speaking to him, something she very rarely did.

"_Says the woman who went crazy about a man and didn't actually love him, it turns out. If you loved him you would have saved him._"

"_You torment your brother more than anything else that's wrong in his life. You love him. I can feel what you feel when he's around you. Deep inside yourself, you have that warm, somewhat sickening, feeling and that would be love._" Point Man attempted to ignore his mother. "_You're going to drive him crazy over a lie. Don't do this to one another. I know why you're doing this, too._"

"_Is that so? Is not actually being in love it?_"

"_You don't love Jin. You know that._"

"_This has nothing to do with Jin! She could care less about me and the feeling is mutual! It's all business with her!_" Alma gave a giggle.

"_Now I know why Fettel didn't like her. He was jealous._" Point Man rolled his eyes and walked back to the stairs. 


	12. Chapter 12

In the shortest time, Fettel had rejoined the group in the upper apartment of the building. A part of Point Man was relieved, somewhat, and the rest of him in a sense of dread. Strangely enough, Paxton was silent, looking out the window with nearly silent breaths. His eyes were fixed on nothing in particular, meaning that he was daydreaming, perhaps. As the last sliver of light was cast out of the horizon, making way for dark to set itself into the hue, Fettel's bright blue eyes seemed to glow. There was no moon, but some source of light was being captured and reflected there. Paxton's shoulders were slumped. They were slumped in a miserable defeat; in a pain-filled stance that one could recognize with ease. Point Man wanted to invite Fettel into the bedroom to sleep. He had much he wanted to talk over with the man, but Fettel seemed to block all communication with his brother. He was lifeless save for a slight rise in his chest every now and again that accompanied a sigh, or yawn. The older man walked up behind him and placed his hands on Fettel's forearms, pressing his nose to the man's cheek in a soft nuzzle. "_Good night._" it sounded all to gentle for him, but calmed Fettel for the most part. He had yet to do anything since he took up post at the window. Point Man's hands slid down his brother's arms as he stepped away.

...

_The touch was fleeing,_

_like men in war._

_without me seeing,_

_I couldn't take more._

...

There was a soft voice in Paxton's mind that begged him to lay down with his brother. He wanted to feel the other's warmth, strangely, but couldn't muster the reasons to do so. "_What was all his talk of me messing with his head when he's really messing with mine?_" he asked himself, seeing what his petty desire had led him to crave in terms of attention. The world of emotion had to have been taking its tole on the both of them, seeing as they both were like lost children when faced with the strangeness of love, desire, and many other feelings yet to be fully explored. Rage had always been there. Rage was an emotion that Paxton could spiral thru without mental turmoil, for the most part. It was an easy feeling. It made sense to him. He'd felt rage towards his brother before, of coarse, but love was, even though he'd been feeling it for his brother, all too strange. It was an emotion he wanted to refrain from feeling; one he wanted to push to the back of his mind like he did most other feelings, but this one was ever present and rather persistent.

...

_A dark was falling,_

_in my mind._

_But that voice was calling,_

_making me blind._

...

The bed was a colder void when used by only one. There was an absent body that Point Man wished was at his side. The ceiling was ice white, freezing, it seemed, at his gaze. Why were his emotions toying with his every thought?

...

_It was lying to me,_

_leading me astray._

_He was crying for me,_

_but what did he say? _

...

Cars were shying away from the street their building was on. This wasn't a nice area, not in the least. Fettel looked down at the sidewalk just in time to see a young couple, holding hands as they walked by under the window. The girl's head was rested on her partner's shoulder, the man kissing her lightly on the head and nuzzling her gently. It was a different sort of affection than what he'd given his brother. It was soft and slow. It was calm. It wasn't sexual, but rather true romance it seemed. Was that what his brother classified as 'love'? That love was with a woman. Women were feminine and seemed to cling to men as if they needed them. "_Perhaps that's why he's so fond of that Jin woman..._" Women were gentler lovers. Perhaps having a romance with another man just wasn't what Fettel needed, but he was never one to act as a sort of masculine dominance, really. He saw fit to seek it, rather. He found his brother attractive for his masculinity and dominant stature. Fettel was not as gentle as a woman, though. "_I can't give him what he really desires..._"

...

_I really love him_,

_but he doesn't know._

_it's surely a sin,_

_as cold as snow._

_I need to tell him._

_He must know..._

_-Point Man _


	13. Chapter 13

Fettel was asleep on the windowsill when his older brother found him the next morning. "_At least one of us got some sleep last night,_" Point Man thought. The older man leaned down and picked up his younger brother with surprising ease. Either he didn't weigh that much or Point Man was stronger than he thought. Paxton only stirred slightly at the touch. Once Fettel was in a bed, Point Man noticed a distinct absence in the building. "_Where's Manny?_" There wasn't any sign of the other man anywhere. Nothing was gone that might have been of use to him when alone and nothing was tampered with that Manny hadn't touched the other night. Point Man walked about the apartment looking for anything; anything at all, but there wasn't a thing missing nor messed with. It was perplexing. The soldier must have just taken off without prior planning. Point Man walked to the door and turned the nob in a nonchalant sort of way that he probably shouldn't have had, but he was rather comfortable in the building and was used to the squatters and the homeless families in the complex. So long as he didn't flash any weapons, the people were fine with him. There was a deafening crack that sent waves of pricks throughout Point Man's body. It sounded like snapping bones. He found himself sprawled on the floor after a short second and could hear scuffling, like shoes or footfall of some kind. Then there was yelling and Mackenzie crying. Paxton was awake and was sure as hell putting up some fight against the intruders. There were flashes of white that Point Man could just make out as Fettel's teeth sinking into flesh and grinding down on bone. He'd bitten into one of his attacker's arms. Blood poured out onto the floor like a waterfall from the wound and drove the man who had been given said injury to his knees. The older man was starting to regain his sight and saw Manny, Blind-folded and gagged, on his knees, and being held down by a knife to his throat. Point Man soon found a similar cold steel pressed to his own neck. Paxton immediately stilled, dropping to his knees with wide eyes. He was talking. It was muffled slightly, but Point man could make out some of the words.

"What did we do?" Fettel asked. One of the men stepped forward and grasped Fettel's neck.

"That's the beauty of it, pretty boy: you didn't do anything..." The Words after that were inaudible as Point Man was struck again. This time, it knocked him out.

...

The world was swirling by in a mass cloud of blurry figures, each different, yet, similar in a way. The room that contained him was too dark. All he could make out were the people. One stopped before him and struck him on the jaw. He was yelling something. Point Man was struck again and the voice was clearer. "Wake up, mother fucker!" Point Man's head shot up, looking the man in the eyes fearsomely. The young man wasn't expecting such a response and stepped back a pace. He wasn't Armacham like Point Man had previously thought. He was a gang member. He bore the symbol of the Port Queens on his grey hoodie. His mouth was covered with a black cloth and his hair, a light blonde and scruffy, he bore proudly atop his head. When he saw he had Point Man attention, he stepped forward again. "What's your name?" asked the boy. Point Man shrugged. The boy stepped forward and hit him again. "What. Is. Your. Name!" Point Man raised his chin, flashing a gruesome scar on his neck. It was a light pink and obviously irritated at the moment. "Ah... You're a mute. Great. Well, that little bastard you had with you sure wasn't. He likes to bite, doesn't he?" Point Man just stared. "Well, I'm going to make this brief, k? We're going to make an example of you and your buddies. We've already taken care of the other two. The baby, well, we might keep her. When she's old enough, she'll make a good little bitch won't she?" A few figures came from the corner of the room. Two people were thrown down to their knees before Point Man. His eyes went wide. It was Manny and Fettel. They were both stripped naked and bound behind their backs. Fettel had chains around his throat and a make-shift muzzle on his face. Manny was simply gagged and being held down by sheer man power. Fettel was clearly embarrassed that he had to be seen in such a state before his older brother. "You see, they wouldn't talk to us and we were hoping you would, but seeing as you can't talk, well, I suppose we'll do the same to you." The boy motioned for two of the men. "Give him the same as those two. Once you're done, throw them into the tank and we'll get them in a few hours."

The men un-bound Point Man from the pole he was tied to and hoisted him up. "_Big mistake mother fuckers!_" Point Man slung the smaller man around so that he collided with the other to his right. They hit one another with fatal force and released Point Man's arms. The super soldier's reflexes kicked in as soon as the other men ran to grab him. Things seemed to blur around the edges of his eyes and the bodies of the men slowed down, their hands fell inches short of his body and they fumbled to the ground, toppling over one another as they missed. Point Man reached out and grabbed Paxton and Manny's arms, hauling them behind him as time returned to it's norm. Adrenalin was pulsing through his body, pushing his legs to throw all the energy in his body into running. Doors along the walls of the corridor shot past as did cries and commands shouted this way and that. He kept running. He wouldn't stop. There was a large hold in the plaster of a side wall that led into a smaller area with a door at the end. Point Man ducked through the hole, still dragging Manny and Paxton along with him. With a swift Kick, They were through the door and into an ally way. Corner after corner they turned, a sickening thought pulsed through Point Man's head. He'd left Mackenzie. He'd have to go back for her, but when they were more organized; when they had the element of surprise. A few blocks past the old office building, the trio stopped to breath. Their bodies were close to giving out. Fettel hunched against a wall and hid himself from the other two (more so Point Man.)

"We have to go back, you know."

"Go back? Are you crazy? Why would... Oh, God, you forgot the baby?! How in God's name do you forget a new-born child?" Manny coughed. Paxton glared at him. "Can we at least get some cloths first? Running around naked doesn't protect us very well and you don't seem too comfortable with it either, man." Fettel looked to his brother. Point Man nodded and motioned for the both of them to fallow him around the bock. There was a thankfulness in Fettel's mind for the back ways that kept them off the streets and out of the public eye. Paxton was an attractive man, yes, but he didn't like being seen completely naked by a good number of people or his brother alone unless he was having sex, but that was now an impossibility.

Soon after, Point Man stopped them at the back door of a dry cleaners. It was locked, but there was a busted window. Perhaps the store owners should have gotten it fixed, but it was a blessing for the group. Inside there were, thankfully no security cameras, yet the store had enough clothing on the racks to still be in business. Point Man motioned for Fettel and Manny to look thru the racks while he surveyed the entire building. There was but one other room, but it was a storage closet that lay dormant and cold at the back of the shop behind a dividing wall from the actual store. When Point Man came back around, he froze. He saw Fettel in the far corner, buttoning up a pair of black jeans. They fit him perfectly in some good areas and bunched a little at his feet. The muscles on Paxton's back were wonderfully toned and slick with sweat that soaked most of his body. The younger man smoothed back his hair and glanced over the other racks for something to cover his upper body. Little did he notice that his older brother had come up behind him until he felt the other's hands sliding down to his hips. There was a moment of shock before he turned around and found himself being shoved back against the wall and lips locked with the older man's. Point Man held tightly to his brother's wrists and pressed into the kiss. Paxton didn't fight it, but he wanted to. It was confusing. One second his brother wanted nothing in terms of romance or sex from him and the next he was surprising Fettel with kisses and jamming his knee between his legs. Paxton's eyes slowly closed, him letting his body relax into the sensation and fingers curl and take hold of his brother's hands. There was a chance for Paxton to slip his tongue in, but he didn't take it. This felt too right. He wouldn't ruin it.

Point Man broke away just to plant a few soft kisses on his brother's neck. They were soft and warm unlike those that came from a sexual interaction. The older man's lips brushed against Paxton throat as he lifted his head to lock eyes with Fettel. Paxton's eyes were reflecting the moonlight from the window, seeming to glow in the darkness. The both smiled. "Well," came a voice from their right. They both looked to find Manny, leaning his hip against the wall. "When you ladies are finished..." he said, grinning.


	14. Chapter 14

Fettel had found a grey, button-up, shirt to put on and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. Manny had a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt. No doubt, Fettel missed his leather, but that was the least of their problems. It would be hard enough to find Mackenzie, let alone their cloths, but Fettel wanted more than his cloths. He wanted to beat those white trash bastards and retrieve his knife. It was like a sort of "prized possession", seeing as he had had that blade since the replica uprising almost a year prior. Armed with pipes, and Fettel a slab of wood, the group made their way back to the condemned building. There weren't any men at the entrances, but surely someone was keeping a sharp eye. The men squeezed back through the hole they used to escape the night before and waited in the room before heading into the corridor. Manny was a brave man. He agreed to be the bait while Point Man and Paxton searched for Mackenzie. "Go get her," he breathed before bolting out into the hall. He ran right for the first gang member he saw, smashing in his skull and snatching his gun off the floor. Withing seconds, the Hispanic had released a spray of gunfire upon the gang that took up post there. They returned fire with their own weapons. Manny took cover behind a wall. "That all you got?" he called.

As Sargent Morales kept the gang busy, Point Man and Paxton slipped across the hall and into a room. There were a few bunks, but nothing otherwise. They exited the room and hugged the wall into the next. Again, there were just bunks and nothing more. "This is where they sleep. We need to go to a different hall," said Paxton. The next two halls over were exactly the same, but their third hall only had one door and two young gang members standing at attention at each side. Point Man was about to bolt for them, but Paxton stopped him. "We need a more subtle approach, brother." Paxton smiled and pressed his back to the wall and crouched down so he was invisible to the boys. Point Man mimicked the stance and waited. Paxton gave a whistle and his the wall with his fist. Instinctively, the boys came running. When the one on Paxton's side came around the wall, Fettel launched himself forward, smashing the plank of wood into the boy's face. The other was about to turn and run, but Point Man took hold of his head and twisted his throat. There was a snap and the boy went limp. Paxton smiled, looking down at the gang member he'd taken out. "Bring back any memories?" asked Fettel, glancing up at his brother. Point Man rolled his eyes and bolted for the door, slinging it open. There were three more gang members sitting around the table. There was a basket on the table with little Mackenzie curled up in blankets. She was crying, wailing for someone familiar to hold her.

Time slowed and Point Man bolted for the first man, slamming his fist into his head and caving in his skull. The second came like the first and Fettel broke the spine of the third with a hard kick to the back. When Point Man turned to grabbed Mackenzie, she was gone. "Looking for something, boys?" came a female voice from the doorway. There stood a woman in here early twenties with a shaved head. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a grey T-shirt with the Port Queens' symbol painted on it rather crudely. She smiled, eying Paxton with a lustful glint that gave Point Man a sickening turn in his stomach. "That Armacham organization is offering a sweet reward for this cutie and an even sweeter one for you two." The woman pulled a gun and pressed it to Mackenzie's forehead. The child began to wail uncontrollably. "Come quietly or I shoot her."

Fettel was about to speak but his sentence was stopped abrupt. A white aura began to emanate off Fettel's skin and his eyes changed from his normal blue to a light grey. When he spoke again, the voice wasn't his. It was another man's. It seemed familiar, but Point Man couldn't put his finger on it. "Put my daughter down or I swear I'll kill you."

"_daughter...?_" Then the realization hit like a bullet to the heart. "_Sargent Becket!_" Michael bolted forth, Paxton's body becoming a blur. Within seconds, the woman lay dead and Mackenzie was in his arms, cooing at him with bright eyes that matched his own perfectly. He stared down at her, the white in his eyes beginning to redden.

"I can't believe I wanted to kill you..." he breathed. Point Man approached him wearily. Becket looked up at him and shoved Mackenzie into his arms. "Take her away from here. Keep her safe or you'll end up dead, you got that?" Point Man nodded. Fettel's body collapsed onto the floor as the aura around him dissipated. Within seconds, he was standing again and was rather disoriented.

"Well," said Paxton, now back in his own body, "How ironic. Well, we better go get Sargent Morales before he dies."

...

It was a smart idea to leave the apartment once they had gathered their things. They had actually found Fettel and Manny's cloths, but the men hadn't found the time to redress themselves. As Point Man was about to enter the A.P.C., Paxton stopped him. "Brother," he started, "When Becket... possessed me, he had an abundance of Armacham information in his mind. Apparently he's been doing some snooping in the archives." Point Man tilted his head. "Something he found I thought you might like to know." Fettel smiled and pulled his brother into a hug. While his lips were close to the other's ear, he whispered, "Your name is Isaac." 


	15. Chapter 15

A name. For once in his entire life, Isaac felt as though he were like most other people. He no longer had to be called by his military title, but by a name. Maybe Fettel would call him by something other than "brother" from now on, as well. It was an appealing thought, but not very likely. There was a sense of humanity behind an actual name that a title couldn't deliver. It was a soft, comforting, feeling. Fettel laid his head on his brother's shoulder, looking up at him. "_You're_ _thinking_," he thought, "_about what?_" Isaac sighed.

"_More things than I should be. My head is spinning and I can't answer any of the questions that are going through my head. My word is backwards and my mindset more so. God, I need_ _help_."

"_Think about the 'here and now.' There are priorities that are present at the moment that come first. Your questions and the problems you're facing will be dealt with when they become a priority. Most likely, you'll have to wait until we're free of Armacham to unfold that maze of a brain you have and untangle the psychological war you've been brewing in your head. I've heard the things you've been thinking about. They are persistent questions that irritate you when you can't find the answer, but just let them be. We'll find your answers, brother. _" It made sense. Paxton was right, but Isaac still wondered about those questions, his name the last thing on his mind now. Then a thought came to mind that made Isaac blush a dark crimson hue.

"_uh... you've been_ _listening to my thoughts? all my thoughts?_"

"_No, not all of them, but the parts that interest me. I specialize in exposition, brother. I like exposing truths and lies._" Paxton growled out the last word like a bitter snake bite. "_Most often, in fact, when those said truths and lies affect_ me." Isaac's face was the darkest shade of red it had ever been. Paxton smiled and slid closer to his brother, planting soft kisses on his neck. "_You haven't been lying to me, have you?_" He had the devious smile on his face that sent waves of heat over Isaac's body and made his member erect and throb. He tried to force any thought of Fettel out of his mind, but his brain denied him. Paxton smiled, but the smile wasn't devious or in any way lustful. It was soft, warm even. Isaac hadn't ever seen his brother with such an expression.

And just when Isaac was expecting Paxton to kiss him, Paxton cuddled up to him, nuzzling under his chin. When he pulled away, he looked his brother directly in the eyes. There was a strangely unfamiliar warmth in Fettel's eyes. It was almost if her were in a trance of sorts. The older of the two couldn't help but smile. "I love you," said Paxton.


	16. Chapter 16

(Warning: This chapter contains Adult content of the sexual nature. Young readers should not continue unless they feel they are mature enough. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I AM NOT TO BE REPORTED FOR THIS CONTENT DUE TO THE FACT THAT I GAVE PRIOR WARNING. THIS CHAPTER IS 18+)

Isaac walked up behind Fettel and firmly grasped his rear-end, making the younger man give a tiny, surprised, yelp. "_You look good in those,_" he said without any emotion on his face, "_You should keep them on._" Paxton huffed and proceeded to unbutton the jeans.

"I'm sorry, brother, but I like my clothing to be at least a little lose. Besides, I don't want to find you staring every time I turn around. I want your attention, yes, but not mostly in that way."

"_Hay, do you mind at least calling me by my name?_" Paxton rolled his eyes and removed his shirt, his pants not off yet. They had stopped at a hotel for the night, seeing as this was the last time they'd stop at night to rest. Manny was in the room right next door, agreeing to take Mackenzie, though Isaac wasn't too thrilled about a strange man taking his sister. 'Becket trusts him...' Fettel had said, sealing the deal and giving the Point Man a slight bit of ease. Isaac wrapped his arms around Fettel from behind, resting his chin on his brother's shoulder and nuzzling him softly.

"You know," Paxton started, "We won't be getting a private place to sleep for a while. Maybe we should make good use of our time?" Paxton looked back at his brother with a tooth grin. "Don't you agree?"

"_You actually want to do it?_"

Paxton nodded.

"_No teasing or playing; just sex?_"

He nodded again.

"_Fine_," said Isaac, "_But on one condition._" He pushed Fettel back against the wall, bringing his face inches from Fettel's, "_I'm on top_."

Fettel growled. "Sounds like you're getting the better end of the stick."

"_And you still need to be punished for teasing me, you little bastard_." Paxton smiled.

"Ah... So it's revenge over pleasure?"

"_I never said that._" Isaac shoved Paxton down onto the bed, making himself tower over his brother with an arrogant smile. Underneath his sibling, Paxton finished removing his jeans and other articles of clothing while watching his brother do the same. It was the first time Paxton had seen Isaac completely naked, though, unfortunately, Isaac already knew what to expect. This time, though, the older man took the time to look over every detail of his partner's body, the fine lines of his muscles, the curve of his body, and the size of his genitals. Fettel wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. Isaac took a moment to find his position. He settled with Paxton's legs rested on his hips, the younger man's ass somewhat in his lap. It felt like an awkward position with Paxton laying down on the bed.

Sex was a first for the both of them and it seemed natural to just let them explore one another's bodies first before going any further. They played with each other's genitals, figuring out who liked what and it what way and what felt most pleasurable. With all that aside, it was back to the first priory, the thing that they were both all too eager to do. Isaac was taking a rather long time trying to figure out what exactly he as meant to do in said position he'd chosen, having a nervous glint in his eyes that showed his confusion. Paxton already had a good idea on what his brother was suppose to be doing, but he was in no rush. If there was one thing Fettel knew about sex, it was that the first time hurt. Finally, Isaac found his purpose and position himself correctly. "Be gentle at first. Think about me and not how good it feels," Paxton stressed, now sharing his brother's frail nerves. Isaac nodded. As he went in the first time, Isaac could feel his brother's nails, though short, digging into the flesh of his neck. He pulled out and Paxton gave a soft sigh, releasing his held breath slowly and quietly. After the pain had ebbed, there was left a soft, pleasurable sensation lingering inside the younger man. Surely, Isaac felt the same sensation in his own body. He went in again, this time pushing in more of is length. His erection was beginning to throb even harder now as Paxton moaned and clung to him, silently begging for more in his exasperated breaths.

Isaac pulled back a little, not coming entirely out before thrusting back in. He repeated the same process but quickening with every thrust and becoming more aggressive with every moan or sigh from his partner. The noises that Fettel made were becoming louder with every passing minute, more exhilarated and begging. There were times that Fettel seemed to be making words, but they would be drowned our by another scream. Then one rang out above the rest, loud and exhausted, "Isaac!" It was a sweet sound. A sweet, sexual, noise. There was a sudden realization that Isaac's member felt extremely moist. It was slightly numb as well. The thrusts slowed to a stop before Isaac pulled out, revealing a milky, thick, substance coating his penis. Both men were heaving light breaths, Isaac's panting matching that of Fettel's wheezing. "Well," Fettel huffed, "I think that's a good stopping point. I've had enough for one night." Isaac felt a pang of disappointment in his stomach. He didn't want to stop, but Paxton looked just about ready to give out. the Point Man rolled over onto his back, pulling the covers over himself and letting Paxton rest his head against his brother's chest.

The feeling of Paxton so close to him and in such a soft embrace aroused a feeling of warmth that was matched by no other. Isaac could fight back the emotions any longer. There was a lie to correct and it would be better for the both if them if he were to just admit it. Isaac leaned down, putting his lips against Fettel's ear, and in the softest whisper he said, "I love you."

(This part made me feel really uncomfortable. Tell me how I did, Iggy.)


	17. Chapter 17

...

_Those long moments of silence between us were torture. I couldn't say anything, but I thought of everything I could say. None of it was registering in my head. We had just had sex, which was an impulse of sexual attraction, and now here he was confessing feeling for me. I shook my head repeatedly, believing I had heard him wrong and even asking him to repeat his statement. He said it again and it sounded no different. I was angry. I wanted to hurt him for what he put me thru and what he was doing to my head now, but I couldn't move._

_-Paxton Fettel_...

Fettel was acting strange. He was shaking his head this way and that and rubbing his temples over and over. He finally broke out and said, "why?" Isaac tilted his head.

"_Why what?_"

"Why did the first words you ever really said to me have to be those words?" Isaac reeled back, scooting over to the far end of the bed, almost off and onto the floor.

"_What's wrong?_" Paxton shook his head again and got up, pulling on his leather pants and storming over to the door. He said not another word and slammed the door as he exited. Isaac could hear him walk over to Manny's room and ask to come in. The Point Man sat bewildered at where Paxton had once been. "_What did I do wrong?_"


	18. Chapter 18

Paxton was refusing to meet Isaac's gaze. Whatever connection they had was now severed brutally. The Point Man couldn't hear his brother's thoughts, not could he speak to the man, mentally. Physically didn't appeal to him due to the painfulness of real-world speak. Poor Manny was stuck between the awkward silence, glancing back and forth between the two as they walked out to the A.P.C. with whatever they had managed to gather. Isaac was no longer just confused. He was angry, and the pure, seething, rage was plain as daylight on his face. When they began to drive, Isaac sat himself down across from Paxton instead of next to him, baby in arms. It was a tense fey minutes. "Why in God's name did you think it was okay to break my heart and then toy with me by telling me you loved me? I can understand that neither of us have any prior experience with romance of that magnitude, but I thought that you'd at least have enough common sense to know better." Isaac remained silent, to Manny's ears at least. "I know you can talk," Paxton growled.

"It hurts..." Isaac grumbled.

"Not as much as a bullet would."

"Are you saying you'd shoot me?"

"I'm saying I'd return the favor." Fettel was past the point of recovery. Isaac stood up, Mackenzie beginning to wail.

"Go ahead and try it! See what happens! I won't hesitate to strange every last breath out of your lungs!"

"I doubt that." The two of them were locked in an intense stare. The Point Man felt as if Paxton's eyes were looking right through him. As if the blue was drowning him. Every laps of the hue in Fettel's eyes was seething with rage. But then, Paxton let it slip for one second. His gaze broken for a short second. There was pain. Deep inside, it was as if the psychic was crying. Isaac's eyes softened and Fettel's widened in surprise. The Point Man backed up and sat down again, head hung low.

"I can't stay mad at you; not anymore." Paxton sat down just as his brother did, still in a small shock. "I may have hated you once, and it was bitter and cold, but there was no other way for me to feel. I knew not one emotion but hatred. That's all that developed in my mind. But, over the past few days, I swear, I've fallen for you. I know that it may not have been the right time to tell you that after we had just 'did it', but you have to believe that it was true. I saw the error of my ways and I thought you'd be happy when I returned your affection. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never intended to hurt you. I never wanted to." Paxton sighed and sat back in silence.


	19. Chapter 19

When that shadow fell, there wasn't a sliver of light for it to grapple with. It was already so dark. A mind was lost to the cold and stone walls and left a door wide open for the drafts of the real world. The feeling of freedom had been so close. He felt the breeze and smelled everything as if it were right there at his feet. He saw the moonlight through his windows and longed to feel the caress of the wind and to listen to it's howls. All he wanted was to get out. For the longest time, he thought of nothing else. It changed him. It took away so much of what he once was. That sane bundle of emotion suffered greatly for it. He'd gone numb. Since Paxton's freedom was granted, he slowly felt all the lost sanity coming back. He bid the numbness fair well and welcomed his emotions back with open arms, not since feeling the ebbed, dull stone edge to himself. Not until now. He could touch the wind at his leisure and breath the open air. He could feel his fingers tremble in water from the bay and the wind ruffling through his cloths, yet he felt to trapped. He never felt so confined. He was spinning in a circle, bound to stone walls and cold floors again just as he'd been months before. The scars had left there marks upon his flesh and, unlike Isaac, he had no pride to hoist them up by. he hid his pain behind a mask of play and banter when he really was victim to the fear and agony of love. He fell to rue his words, the every letter that escaped his lips. Isaac was a kinder soul than the younger man had once thought. Isaac was sweet, in a way. He was gentle when he wanted to be, but Paxton was too numb to feel the softness of him. Isaac's eyes were so full of life, so full of power. There was a flame in his every gaze. All that was in Fettel's eyes, now, was the smoldering steam of a doused match; so pale and fragile-looking, like glass.

...

_I've become so numb, _

_I can't feel you there._

_I've become so tired,_

_so much more aware..._

_-"Numb" by Linkin Park. _


	20. Chapter 20 (The Black takes over)

Lights... Blinding lights bore down on them and noise bounded from side to side. The A.P.C. seemed to have been sent toppling over. Isaac braced as his head came close to slamming into the adjacent wall of the vehicle. When the world seemed to stop rolling, the back hatch of the A.P.C. was ripped from it's hinges, blue electricity boring down viciously on them. A phase commander seized the first person he could reach; that person being Paxton. With his free arm, Fettel lashed out with his knife only to have it clank against the electric field that engulfed the body. Isaac reached for his pistol. A foot pressed down on his hand, stopping him from doing so. "Ah," came a female voice, "It's great to see you again, number one." The Point Man bore his teeth at the woman, giving a growl. "And I see you've found your brother. Not to mention you so conveniently have the baby, too." Genevieve pulled a small black device from her coat pocket. With a click, the device wined and came alive with a stream of electricity flowing between two metal rods at it's end. A man stepped forward, shooting a small dart from his strangely shaped gun. Isaac ripped the dart from his shoulder and tried to get up, having yanked his hand away. He lunged for the nearest soldier, but the man batted him to the ground. Something wasn't right. "You wanted this when you were young. You wrote it in a letter to Fettel when he was in confinement. You wanted to be just like everyone else. And now you are, and of no use to us." The same man that shot Isaac stepped forward.

"What... What do you mean, 'like everyone else?'" Isaac gagged. Aristide tilted her head in surprise.

"Ah, you speak. Well, what I mean is that something you hold dear to you is gone. Good luck without it, number one" With a swat of his gun, the soldier knocked the Point Man into black. The last he saw was Paxton, thrashing and nipping at footmen, Manny, and Mackenzie being dragged off.

"Pax..." He tried to gasp, hoping, begging that Paxton hear him, " I... Don't stop... ever..." Black corrupted his mind, sending him into a cold, and sort of calm, abyss. The shadows seduced him into coma, one he felt as though he never wanted to leave, but one he tried to pull away from. His life was too full of scar, too stained with blood. He needed to make it all right. He needed to see that his family was alright. For once, family was priority, but that black was bleeding through. It was immobilizing; intoxicating. It ripped at him, devoured him, until, he felt, he was gone. There was a soft tune that seemed ever present in his head and a little's girls soft hums.

(Yup, there it is. It's the end. (possibly. You can decide. If I can get enough people to ask, I'll make a "Take the Scars With Pride 2" with a good title, of coarse. If not, PM dies. Your choice, people.))


End file.
